


Silver and Diamonds

by blackm00n5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, comparisons, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: Alec vividly remember Magnus comparing him to silver. And maybe it was stupid, but he spent some time thinking of what to compare Magnus to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of the quote from CC about Alec being silver.

**“If Jace was gold, catching the light and the attention, Alec was silver: so used to everyone else looking at Jace that that was where he looked too, so used to living in Jace’s shadow that he didn’t expect to be seen. Maybe it was enough to be the first person to tell Alec that he was worth being seen ahead of anyone in a room, and of being looked at longest.  
And silver, though few people knew it, was a rarer metal than gold.”**

**-Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 

It was closing in on four in the morning when someone came knocking on Magnus’ door.

Magnus’ had changed into sweats hours ago, his hair messy and makeup half undone. The exhaustion from running on fumes and too much coffee was tweaking at his nerves, making him consider just ignoring the almost tentative knock on his door. But, he had office hours. And if someone was calling on him this late at night, he suspected it was a friend and not a client.

He went to open the door, not having it in himself to bother making himself presentable and half prepared to tell whoever it was to go away, only to find Alec in the hallway.

If Magnus thought he looked bad, he didn’t have a word for how Alec looked.

He was dripping, soaked from being out in the rain, and he looked absolutely exhausted. Magnus was genuinely worried Alec would collapse right there, could see him swaying on his feet. His eyes were unfocused, glazed over like he had just woken up. Or, more likely, like he hadn’t slept in days.

His own tiredness suddenly forgotten, Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him inside. He snapped his fingers to dry Alec off, ushering him into the living room and lovingly pushing him down onto the couch.

“Darling, are you okay?” He finally asked, kneeling in front of Alec and reached to cup his face.

Alec’s eyes slowly came back into focus, locking on to Magnus. He offered a tired, half smile that didn’t reach his eyes and he reached up to rest his hand on top of Magnus’.

“I just…” Alec paused, voice cracking slightly. “I just needed to see you.”

Magnus’ face softened, relief hitting him. He brushed his thumb over Alec’s cheek, head tilting slightly. He went to stand, only for Alec to move his hand from Magnus’ own hand to his wrist. Magnus paused, waiting for Alec to speak.

“I…” He started, voice choking off. Alec winced, shaking his head and taking a breath. “I wanted to apologize.”

Magnus blinked, brows briefly furrowing in confusion, then offered a little smile. “You have nothing to apologize for, darling.”

“Yes I do.” Alec very nearly cut him off, shaking his head again. “I keep...I feel like I’m only coming to you when I need something and I keep pushing you away and I’m….everything with Jace, I feel like I’m treating you like some sort of rebound and you’re  _ not _ .”

Once again, Magnus blinked. Then, he sighed, and finished standing up. Magnus shifted so he could sit beside Alec, linking their fingers together as Alec turned to face him. He squeezed Alec’s hand gently, head tilting.

“I understand, Alexander.” He said softly. When Alec tried to speak again, he held up his free hand to quiet him. “There is a lot going on, right now. Hardly the ideal time for us to try and start a relationship.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s hand up to kiss each of his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on to his face. A tiny smile twitched at Alec’s face, that bright and honest smile that seemed difficult to control.  Magnus shifted closer, now holding Alec’s hand in both of his.

“And on top of that? You’re battling through a lifetime of repressing yourself. But you’re learning and growing. I would love it if you stopped pushing me away, of course, but that doesn’t mean I’m upset with you or blame you.” He continued.

That smile on Alec’s face grew a little bit, and he ducked his head slightly as if embarrassed. His free hand raised and he rubbed almost bashfully at the back of his head, keeping his gaze down for a long moment. Magnus waited patiently, still rubbing his thumb over his skin lovingly.

When Alec finally looked back up, he still didn’t quite meet Magnus’ eyes. Instead, he stared at a vague spot by his ear. He stayed quiet for another moment, taking a slow breath before nodding slightly.

“You...you compared me to silver. A few weeks ago. Remember?” He asked. A fond smile twitched at Magnus’ lips and he nodded.

“I remember, yes.” He hummed. “Why do you ask?”

“I think I thought of something to compare you to.” Alec answered, quickly, like he was afraid he’d lose the nerve if he didn’t get it out. Magnus’ brows rose in a pleased type of shock, and he squeezed Alec’s hand again.

“Did you? I wasn’t expecting you to do the same, angel, but I certainly won’t complain.” He said, smiling a little wider. Alec nodded again, closing his eyes.

“Diamond. You’d...you’d be a diamond.” He said, voice firm. Magnus blinked, eyes widening as the surprise hit him. But, before he could speak, Alec shook his head and pressed on.

“It’s...most people think diamonds are only worth something if they’re cut and shined and placed exactly like they want it.” He cut himself off to swallow thickly, finally shifting his head to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“But diamonds are just carbon. They’re a base element. And instead of...getting destroyed from years and years of pressure and heat, it turns into something beautiful.”

Magnus’ eyes widened further as Alec continued to talk, his chest tightening and his throat closing up. His hands tightened their hold on Alec’s hand, as if he were afraid he’d just disappear. That this amazing, sweet nephilim would turn out to be just an illusion.

Tears welled up in Magnus’ eyes before he could think to try and hold them back, and he saw panic flick across Alec’s gaze. Before that panic could grow and take him over, Magnus released Alec’s hand to reach and cup his face instead. Magnus’ face softened, that shocked expression morphing into a gentle smile.

“I love you, Alexander.” He said, voice quiet and cracking just barely.

That panic faded from Alec’s eyes instantly, only to replaced with his own type of shock. He swallowed thickly, his own hand shakily moving to cup Magnus’ face as well. He nodded, almost clumsily, and leaned closer to bump their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.” He answered.

They stayed like that for a long moment, then Magnus shifted and buried his face in Alec’s neck, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. Alec’s own arms immediately wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close. Magnus could feel Alex awkwardly toeing his boots off before essentially collapsing down onto his back on the couch, dragging Magnus down on top of him. Magnus let out a pleased little him, relaxing entirely against Alec’s chest and nuzzling further into his neck.

‘ _Diamond_ ,’ Magnus thought, exhaustion starting to take him, again. ‘ _Silver and diamond. I like the sound of that.’_

 


End file.
